


but we never stood a chance and i'm not sure if it matters

by 250_Fandoms_I_Love



Series: Get Busy Living Or Get Busy Dying (Do Your Part To Save The Scene And Stop Going To Shows) [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Other, Pre-SING (Music Video), they're thinking about death...but like calmly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/250_Fandoms_I_Love/pseuds/250_Fandoms_I_Love
Summary: and in this silence, the last night of their lives it's the closest they'll ever get
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Series: Get Busy Living Or Get Busy Dying (Do Your Part To Save The Scene And Stop Going To Shows) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019095
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	but we never stood a chance and i'm not sure if it matters

they're up on the roof, sprawled on a blanket, staring at the sky and admiring the stars for– what they're sure is– the last time.  
they've been silent for a while now, just laying there together, because party already told him all the stories about the stars they could remember and in this silence, the last night of their lives it's the closest they'll ever get.  
ghoul cuddles closer to party and they hug him tighter. they haven't mentioned it yet but tomorrow they're gonna die and there's no way out of it, their best hope is to die side by side– so they feel like this moment is the peak of their life, they've gotten on top of the world and tomorrow they will fall down, together– and it's the only thing that matters, that when they go it's for a person they love. and they're content with it.  
ghoul scoots closer and party nuzzles the top of his head whispering something that he barely hears and he freezes because even though it's been said before, this time around the words seem to have more to them, weight down his heart with heavy painful longing.  
when ghoul doesn't answer frozen by the paralyzing feeling of love party repeats themselves louder, stronger, surer like it's the only thing they know.  
"i love you"  
"i love you too"  
ghoul answers and he wants to pull party closer, so close that they'll become one but he can't so he just settles for kissing them long and hard, as if he's trying to climb inside their body.  
they both knew from the start that they would die young in the fight against BL/ind, knew that leaving the city and knew that growing up in the desert, knew that before every fight and after every ride through the zones, but only now they understand that it doesn't matter because they'll live on forever through the fight and that is enough for them.

**Author's Note:**

> so umm my first published work for this fandom  
> hope you like it


End file.
